The Tale of Danny Phantom
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: A ghostly twist on the Disney movie Hercules. Lyndsie smiled and held out her arms. “We are the muses. Ghosts of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes. Our story actually begins long before Danny Phantom, many eons ago..."
1. The Beginning

Just a fun twist on Hercules with all the Danny Phantom cast. Enjoy and review! Oh, and check out my poll! If Danny Phantom asked you to marry him, would you? Hm...not a very tough question. :D

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom dolls and a Sam doll, but that's it.

xoxox

Muse 1: Alecksis

Muse 2: Jackqyelin

Muse 3: Lyndsie

Muse 4: Taraneh

Muse 5: Szummur

Hera: Pandora

Zeus: Pariah Dark

Hermes: Frostbite

Hades: Vlad

Pain: Bertrand

Panic: Box Ghost

Atropos, Lachesis, Clotho: The Observers

Hercules: Danny Phantom

Meg: Sam Manson

Pegasus: Cujo

Phil: Tucker

Danny's Human Mother: Maddie

Danny's Human Father: Jack

A large, museum-like room shadowed with low golden lights and statues of famous spirits. We see a fancy English vase, with many loops and carvings. On it was carved five women, who were called the muses. Suddenly a deep voice rang throughout the room and echoed through the halls.

"Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient England, there was a golden age of powerful ghosts and extraordinary heroes. The greatest of these heroes was Danny Phantom.

But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-" Suddenly our narrator was interrupted by Alecksis, one of the five wise muses that were suddenly off the vase and walking around, listening to the narrator's speech.

"Will you listen to him?" Alecksis complained. She was the most beautiful of the muses. Her skin was tanned and golden, as was her glittering chestnut hair. Her face was almost sickeningly sweet, nearly rivaling Aphrodite's flawless features. Her eyes were a radiant azure framed by long, inky lashes. "He's makin' the story sound like some English tragedy!"

Another muse, the most positive of the muses, Szummur nodded. "Lighten up, dude." She pronounced. Szummur was very beautiful as well. Her shining hair was a light malt brown with golden blonde highlights throughout. Her eyes fascinated everyone, as they were both chocolate brown and emerald green.

"We'll take it from here, Darling." The wisest muse, Lyndsie drawled. Her corkscrew curls were a deep auburn and her soft eyes were a burnished cocoa.

The narrator's voice had a smile in it as he said, "You go, girls."

Lyndsie smiled and held out her arms. "We are the muses. Ghosts of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like Danny Phantom." Szummur piped up.

"You mean Danny Hunk-Tom!" Alecksis squealed. "Ooh, boy, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-"

"Our story-" Lyndsie narrowed her eyes at the beautiful muse and then smiled as she continued. "-Actually begins long before Danny Phantom, many eons ago. Back when the world was new, the planet Earth was down on its luck. And everywhere creatures of the night ran amok. It was a nasty place. There was a mess wherever you stepped. Where chaos reigned and the earthquakes and volcanos never slept. And then along came Pariah Dark. He hurled his Ecto-blasts, He zapped and locked those suckers in a vault. They're trapped. on his own, stopped chaos on its tracks. And that's the ghostly truth. The guy was too "type A" to just relax. And that's the world's first dish. Pariah tamed the globe while still in his youth. In the ghost zone life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth. Although it may seem impossible, that's the ghostly truth."

We enter a swirling mass of jade. A colossal castle sits on top of a floating chunk of land, and excitement throbs from the walls of the ancient building. The castle is filled with chattering ghosts, but there are three special ghosts that everyone is talking about. Those spirits are the King of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark, his wife Pandora, and their newborn, Daniel Phantom. The baby is giggling in his cradle, grabbing at anything he could reach. His mother Pandora smiled and pulled him into the circle of her arms, cuddling him. "Danny, Behave yourself," She whispered to him, smiling as he let go of her pearl necklace.

His father entered the room and his face lit up as he spotted his son, being lowered into the cradle once more by Pandora.

Pariah floated over to Danny and cooed at him. "Oh, look at this, look how cute he is..." Baby Danny giggled and snatched at his father's fingers, catching hold of one and lifting Pariah over the cradle.

"Hah!" Pariah chuckled. "Oh, he's strong! Just like his dad, hmm?"

Along with ectoblasts and other ghost powers, some ghosts got super strength. Danny's strength had manifested earlier than his other powers because it was the biggest ghost gene he had.

Suddenly Frostbite came flying through the crowd. "Woah, 'scuse me, one side Fright Knight!" He skidded to a halt in front of Pandora and held out a bundle of glowing flowers. "Congrats!" He smiled.

Pandora take the flowers and put her nose to the petals. "They're beautiful, Frostbite. Thank you."

Frostbite nodded. "Great party."

Pariah Dark grinned and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. The sound echoed as he began to speak and all eyes turned to him.

"On behalf of my son, Thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" He boomed, and everyone applauded, beaming. pariah felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. His wife's glittering eyes appraised him. "What about our gift, dear?" She asked.

Pariah rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hm, yes..." He muttered. He then took some of the swirling green air of the ghost zone and began murmuring to himself as he used his ghost magic to fuse the fluffy air together.

A little ball of what looked like fluff sat in the palm of his hand and shook itself clean of the ghostly green mist. When he was clean, he looked up at his master and panted.

"His name is Cujo." Pariah said softly and let go of the emerald colored puppy. 'He's all yours, son."

Cujo sniffed Danny and Danny recoiled in fear, but when Cujo licked him he giggled and knocked their heads together. Danny then grabbed Cujo and held him and Cujo's eyes closed happily as he snuffled. All the ghosts sighed and went "Aw!"

Pariah gently picked Danny up. Danny giggled and tried to bite the ghost medallion around his neck, but gave up and his eyes slid closed. "My son...my little Danny Phantom..." Pariah murmured as he cuddled the baby.

"How sentimental." The dark and sinister voice sent shivers throughout the ghosts inhabiting the castle and they all turned to stare at the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe was none other than Pariah's brother, Vlad Plasmius. Vlad was a vampire ghost and was the guardian of the Underworld, the place where humans went when they died. Ghosts were like Gods to humans because they protected the Earth and only important people turned into ghosts when they died, so in their immortality of death they could help the world. The mortals who died went to the underworld.

"You know what? I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of steak caught in my throat!" He chuckled, but no one else laughed. They stared at him disapprovingly and he rolled his eyes. "Geeze, is this a party or a library?" He walked through the throng of ghosts, making a comment here or there, and finally stood in front of his older brother. Pariah grinned and locked Vlad in a hug. "Vladdy, you finally made it! How's the underworld?"

Vlad pushed away from Pariah and dusted himself off. "Well, they're just fine, A little dark, a little gloomy, and hey, full of dead people. Hey, there's the little sunspot. Here's a sucker for the little sucker." Vlad conjured up a skeleton head sucker for baby Danny, who was now awake and staring at Vlad with huge neon green eyes, looking fearful and wary of the new visitor. But when Vlad leaned over to give the sucker to him, Danny screeched happily and grabbed Vlad's finger and squeezed, laughing. Vlad grunted as he struggled to pull away from Danny's ghostly grip. he finally did and he glared at the baby who was now grinning toothily at him.

Pariah once more grabbed Vlad in a one armed hug, and once more Vlad pulled away. "Come on, Vlad, don't be such a stiff! Join the party!" Pariah said happily. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"As much as I'd like to, I have a job that you so charitably bestowed on me, so I'd love to stay, but can't." Vlad said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Pariah frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in worry for his brother since he didn't get sarcasm. "You better slow down. You'll work yourself to death." His face smoothed out and lit up in laughter. "Haha! Work yourself to death!" The ghosts began laughing and Pariah fell into his royal chair. Even baby Danny was giggling. "Ha! I kill myself!"

"If only..." Vlad muttered as he left the ghost zone. "If only."

The wise muse Lyndsie shook her head. "If there's one ghost you don't want to get steamed up, it's Vlad, cause he has an evil plan." The muses eyes were sad as they watched Vlad enter the underworld.

"BOX GHOST!" Vlad shouted, his voice echoing through the cave. The fat, overalled Box Ghost came flying down the stairs.

"Coming, you're most evilness!" He cried.

"BERTRAND!" Vlad yelled.

"Oops, I can handle it!" Bertrand cried, flying down and running into the chubby Box Ghost. They rolled over each other and down the stairs, finally landing at Vlad's feet.

"Box Ghost!"

"And Bertrand!"

'Reporting for duty!" They shouted simultaneously, struggling to untangle themselves.

Vlad grunted, shaking his head in annoyance. "Whatever. Just make sure to tell me the _second_ the Observers arrive."

"Oh!" Bertrand said, risking a smile. "They're here!"

"WHAT!?! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T _TELL_ ME!?" Vlad screamed, his vampire eyes turning red and fangs growing out. Fire popped out of the palms of his hands.

The Box Ghost and Bertrand screamed and shape shifted into worms, another power that ghosts had. "WE are worms! Worthless worms!" They sobbed, crawling across the stone floor. Vlad hissed and they sobbed louder. "Memo to me, maim you after my meeting." He growled, and his two minions watched him leave in fear.

"Hello, gentlemen, so sorry I'm-"

"Late." The three observers finished for him. The second observer muttered, "And I'm a woman."

"We knew you would be. We know everything." The first observer said primly, cleaning his eye glass.

"Past," The third observer said.

"Present," The second observer piped up.

"And future." The first observer said boredly, stuffing the eye glass in his robe. The third observer leaned over to Bertrand and murmured, "Indoor plumbing. It's gonna be big."

"Great, great. Anyway, I was at this party and I lost track of time-" Vlad began.

"We know!" The three observers spoke up.

"Yeah, I know...you know." Vlad said, his voice dripping with irritation. "So here's the deal. Pariah Dark, Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey you, get out of my castle", now he has-"

"A bouncing baby brat." The observers finished for him.

"We know!" The third observer said snippily.

"I _KNOW_ you know!" Vlad's temper flared up and his vampire traits showed, as well as his fire powers. "I know." He said, trying to calm himself down. "I got it. I got the concept. So let me just ask: Is this kid gonna take over my hostile takeover bit, or what? What do you think?"

The second observer began to speak, but the first one silenced her. "Oh no, we are not supposed to reveal the future!"

Vlad paused to think up a new plan and then smiled, turning to the second observer. "Wait, time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you, did you cut your hair or something? You look fabulous!" The second observer giggled, being the only girl. She looked pleadingly over at the first observer and he sighed. "Fine." he huffed, and pulled out the eye glass from his robe. Using his ghostly powers, he raised the eye glass in the air and a picture faded into view.

He began to speak with the pictures. "In 18 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely."

"Oy, verse." Vlad groaned.

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the vampires, your monstrous band."

"Mm-hm...good, good." Vlad nodded.

"Then the once-proud Pariah will finally fall, and you, hades, will rule all!"

Vlad's vampire traits exploded in evil happiness. "Yes!! Vlad RULES!"

"A word of caution to this tale." The second observer spoke up quickly. Vlad's fire burned out and his red eyes went dull. "Excuse me?"

"If Danny Phantom should fight you, you will fail." The observers faded into nothingness, cackling.

"WHAT?!" Vlad screamed, and burst into flames of fury, eyes as bright as blood and fangs as sharp as a pinpoint. He then took a deep breath and combed down his hair, the flames receding. "I'm cool, I'm fine, I'm good." He muttered, counting to ten. He then shouted, "BOX GHOST!!! BERTRAND!!!" The two bumbling ghosts came flying in, shivering in fear at what he was going to do to them. "Boxy, Bertrand, I have a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a ghost?"

The box Ghost looked thoughtful before saying reluctantly, "I do not...know."

Bertrand lit up as an idea came to mind. he held up a finger. "You can't. They're immortal!" He said brightly.

"Bingo." Vlad said, smiling menacingly as he held up a Hawaiian punch-red liquid. "So first, we've just got to make the little sunspot mortal."

xoxox

Back in the ghost zone, Baby Danny and Cujo cuddled together, fast asleep. A shadow loomed over them as Cujo rolled over and Danny sighed in his sleep. His parents are also in a deep sleep, until a crashing noise woke them up.

"Huh..?" Pariah said sleepily, blinking.

"What...What's going on?" Pandora asked, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly they both gasped and stared at each other fearfully.

"The baby!!" They cried.

They tripped over their slippers as they raced into Baby Danny's room. What they saw was not a pretty picture. Cujo, his head stuffed inside a vase and struggling to free himself. Danny's cradle broken and in disarray, his blankets strewn around the room.

"Danny! Oh!" Pandora gasped, hands flying to her mouth. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"_NO!!!_" Pariah Dark screamed, his anguished cry reaching to the farthest corners of the Ghost Zone.

xoxox

Bertrand and the Box Ghost quickly flew out of the ghost zone and back to Earth, struggling to carry the Baby's weight while flying.

"Now we've done it!" The Box Ghost said nervously, looking back at the swirling green mass of the ghost zone as if Pariah Dark was suddenly going to jump out and assassinate them. "Pariah Dark is going to use us for target practice!"

"Just hang onto the kid, Boxy!" Bertrand demanded, tightening his grip on the child's arm.

Finally the weight of the baby was too much to keep flying, so the two ghosts fell onto the hard ground and Baby Danny began to cry.

"Hurry! let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?" The Box Ghost hopped back and forth on his feet anxiously as Bertrand pulled out the vial of mortality potion.

"here you go, kid, a little English formula." Bertrand said, and stuck the bottle into Danny's mouth. Danny stopped crying and sucked on the ruby liquid, looking nervously between the Box Ghost and Bertrand, who were cackling and staring at him with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Look at that!" The Box Ghost said excitedly. "He's...Changing." It was true. Danny's ghostly glow was fading away, along with his immortality. "Can we do it now?"

Bertrand shook his head and urged the baby to continue drinking. "No, No, he has to drink the whole potion. Every last drop!"

Suddenly a male's voice sliced through the night's silence. "Who's there?"

Bertrand and the Box obsessed ghost gasped in fright and flew into a nearby bush, dropping both the baby and the bottle. One blood-red drop of potion fell from the cracked bottle and sizzled into nonexistence when it fell onto the ground.

A huge man wearing a jumpsuit came into view, and he spotted the baby boy. "Maddie, come over here."

The woman he addressed as Maddie was also wearing a jumpsuit, but she was a thin woman unlike her husband. She had kind lavender eyes and they softened in surprise when her gaze lit on the sobbing child.

"Oh, you poor thing! Don't cry..." She murmured as she picked him up and cuddled him. The heavyset man looked around, confusion in his light blue eyes. "Is anybody there?" he called out into the night. Silence answered his call.

"Now?" The Box Ghost whispered to his fellow minion.

"Now." Bertrand answered with an evil smile, and shadows fell across a building wall as they shape-shifted.

"Oh, well, he must have been abandoned." The man said, scratching his head. Just then he noticed the ghost medallion around baby Danny's neck.

"Jack, for so many years we've prayed to the Gods to bless us with a child." Maddie sighed happily as she stroked Danny's soft cheek. "Maybe they've answered our prayers."

"maybe they have..." The man she called Jack moved the medallion so it was in the light where he could read it. Behind the Baby's name was the world-known logo of ghosts. "Danny Phantom?"

Suddenly, two huge cobra snakes reared their heads at the three and the adults gasped in fright, but Danny just giggled. When the Cobras striked at them, Danny laughed and grabbed them by their throats. He bopped them back and forth, slamming their heads on the road. Jack and Maddie just watched, their jaws nearly touching the ground. Their eyes were wide and disbelieving, and they knew they had found a special child.

xoxox

When the Box Ghost and Bertrand finally got away from the super-strong baby, they formed back into their normal selves and flew reluctantly to the underworld.

"Vlad is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened!" The Box Ghost said anxiously, biting his knuckles.

"You mean, _if_ he finds out." Bertrand said, winking.

"What are you talking about, of course he's gonna-" Suddenly it dawned on the Box Ghost and he grinned. He nodded at Bertrand. "If. If is good."

xoxox

The five muses sighed and turned away from the sight of the two minions happily returning to the Underworld. The kindest muse, Jackqyelin, began to speak. she had wavy, coffee hued hair and glittering chestnut eyes. Her skin was a glowing butterscotch and was smooth and flawless. Her eyes were sad as she began to speak. "It was tragic. Pariah led all the ghosts on a frantic search."

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late." Szummur interjected.

"Young Danny was mortal now." Jackqyelin continued. "But since he did not drink the last drop, he still retained his ghostlike strength, so thank his lucky stars. But Pariah and Pandora wept, because their son could never come home. They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar. Though Vlad's horrid plan was hatched before Danny lost his first tooth, the boy grew stronger every day, and that's the ghostly truth." She and Szummur nodded to each other and they went to join the others. They lowered their heads and watched as Danny Phantom grew up without knowing his true self.


	2. Finding Out

A run down horse-drawn carriage is careening wildly across the cobblestone streets, and pedestrians gasped as they jumped out of the way. Ladies dropped their parasols and gentleman gripped their briefcases to them protectively as the carriage zoomed by. A quiet day in London botched by an out of control cab filled with produce and herbs.

An older man is gripping the wooden seat beneath him, eyes wide and his husky figure bouncing around as the carriage jerked and hopped on the uneven road. A horse is whinnying fearfully in the back, its hooves clomping on the floor of the wagon as if shuffled nervously.

"Danny! Slow down!" The man yelled, trying to catch his son's attention. Danny was pulling the wagon by where the horse was supposed to be saddled. Danny didn't seem to notice his father's cry as his legs continued his long-loped stride.

As they got to the marketplace where they were to barter their greens, Danny dug his heels into the dirt to brake his movements and at the speed he was going at, his shoes dug into the soft ground and he was soon up to his chest in soil.

The cart lurched to a stop and Jack hopped off and went to check on the frightened work horse. "Thanks, son. When Jasmine twisted her ankle back there, I thought we were done for." He gently petted Jasmine's mane and she neighed gratefully, happily stomping her uninjured feet.

"No problem, dad." Danny smiled. He began gathering their produce in his strong arms, but Jack touched his son's shoulder and said, "Don't unload just yet. First I've got to go finagle with Lancer."

Danny nodded and dropped the veggies back in the cart. "Okay."

"Danny, this time, will you please just-"

"Stay by the cart. I know." Danny rolled his eyes and began to fiddle with the carriage, making sure it would stay braked and that nothing would fall out. Jack just sighed and walked off to barter with Lancer.

Suddenly Danny's ears perked as he heard a man groaning and cursing under his breath nearby. The boy's bright blue eyes scanned the marketplace and lit on a blonde man struggling with a huge English urn.

Danny raced over and helped the thin man by holding the other end of the urn and balancing the weight. "Careful!" Danny warned, shifting his weight.

"Oh, thank you!" The man said gratefully, and glanced around the pot to see who his savior was. "Oh-Oh, Danny!" He said nervously, subtly pulling the vase away from the clumsy teen. "It's you!"

"Let me help you with that!" Danny said, moving forward to catch the unbalanced pot.

"No, no, no, no, no, I got it!" The blonde man said anxiously, turning away from the awkward boy.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked cautiously, still holding his arms out to catch anything should it fall.

"Yes, absolutely!" The man said with relish. Danny sighed and nodded, then walked out of the shop. Suddenly a Frisbee landed right in front of his black, dusty boots. He bent to retrieve it and when he straightened, three boys about his age jogged up to him. They looked pleased that he had found the Frisbee, but when they recognized him consternation passed across their faces.

"Hey, guys." Danny gave them an award-winning smile. "Do you need an extra guy?"

The boyish smile was lost on the trio, even though that smile would make fangirls pass out. "Uh, sorry, Dan. We already have three, and we want to keep it an even number."

The wheels turned in the half ghost's head. "Hey, wait a minute-"

The blonde headed boy named Dash snatched the Frisbee out of Danny's grip and raced away with his cronies behind him. "Hey, we should call him Fen-_dork_!"

Danny's face fell, dejected, as the other kids laughed and shouted names at him like 'geek' and 'weirdo'. He kicked at the dirt floor and dust rose around him. He brushed off his blue button-down shirt that was tucked into his black pants which were tucked into his black boots. Danny shuffled around the marketplace until he heard, "Head's up!" His head snapped up and a familiar Frisbee was spinning above his head. He grinned and just to prove to them he could play with them, he began to follow the toy, long arms stretched above him.

"I got it!" He cried, but then there was a yell, "Watch out!" Then he slammed into something, and with his strength, sent the wall falling. "Uh-oh." He said slowly, staring up at the wall towering above him, about to tip onto his head.

There were screams and the other walls were becoming unbalancing. Panicking, he jumped up and held the wall in place while the others fell around his ears.

Suddenly his weight was too much on the single standing wall and it tipped the other way. Danny gasped and grabbed at it, but there was nothing to hold on to. As the last wall fell, dry dust rose above the crowd and when it settled, Danny turned.

The Frisbee, still gripped in his white-knuckled hand, was torn away. Dash glared at him. "Nice catch, Fen-dork." He hissed, then stomped away.

The blonde man with the pot, which had shattered, stalked over to Jack who was now looking at the scene with wide, disbelieving eyes. "This is the last straw, Jack Fenton! That boy is a menace!" The man pointed a trembling finger at Danny who cringed.

"He's too dangerous to be around _normal_ people!" A voice screamed from the crowd, and many people added in their two cents, agreeing with whoever yelled.

"He didn't mean any harm!" Jack struggled to explain. "He's just a kid! He can't control his strength."

The blonde man was shaking with rage. "You keep that-that-that _freak_ away of here!" Some people cheered and a boy yelled, "Yeah, freak, go away!"

Danny, blue eyes becoming moist, gritted his teeth and hopped up on the carriage. His father came to sit beside him and Danny jumped down to pull the cart out of the marketplace...or what was left of it.

xoxox

A grassy hill with a tall tree that shaded the inhabitant of the area. Danny was that inhabitant. He leaned against the tree and blew out a breath. _What is wrong with me?_

He heard his father approaching and resisted the urge to groan. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there bother you." His father's heavy hand fell onto Danny's shoulder. Danny drew his knees up to his chest.

"But dad, they're right. I-I am a freak." Danny's eyes stared straight ahead and the sunset reflected in them. "I try to fit in, I really do." Becoming frustrated now, he jumped up and paced. "I just can't. Sometimes I feel like...like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be...someplace else."

"Danny...son-"

"I know it doesn't make any sense." With that last word, Danny walked off. Jack looked at his son's silhouette walking away. He shook his head regretfully and stared out at the sunset, wondering how in the world he could help his son.

xoxox

_I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be_

When it got too dark to stay out any longer, Danny trudged home, heart heavy in his chest. His throat tightened, like he was being suffocated from being stuck here. He loved his parents and London, but it didn't feel like..._home_. He always felt out of place and, well, like a freak. He wanted to explore, see if there was anyone like him, anywhere he could go to find true happiness.

He finally returned home, and in the warm night darkness the cottage candles were burning away. Jack and Maddie were silhouetted in the doorway, and their faces were contrite. Confusion clear in his eyes, Danny joined them, and they began talking.

xoxox

Danny's eyes were cloudy and full of bewilderment. "But...if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?"

Maddie folded her hands over his and gazed at him. "This was around your neck when we found you. It's the symbol of...of the ghosts."

Danny's jaw went slack and his eyes went huge. "G-ghosts?! This is it! Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the Palace of Pariah and-" Danny paused and he looked apologetically over at his parents. "Mom, dad, you guys are the best parents anyone could ever, have, but..." He shrugged and looked at his hands. "I-I gotta know." He looked up at them and they smiled, the air cleared. He hugged both of them tightly and went up to bed.

The next day, he was packed and ready to go. Maddie cried, but it was a joyous kind of cry. Her baby was finally finding his way in life.

They hugged and said goodbye and hugged again, and then Danny was on his way. He looked down at his special medallion and grinned. Things were finally beginning to make sense.

xoxox


End file.
